Finish what you've started
by deathangel1630
Summary: I fell down a world with no memory, I couldn't remember anything...The Thing named Truth gave me a mission and I don't like it...I ran away...But things just got worse...
1. Chapter 1

**That is not a mary sue Fic okay?! I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please listen to lost memory by Len, kaito and Gakupo**

 _My eyes slowly open and the first thing I saw was a huge gate in front of me, I turned to my side to check my surroundings. Everything was bright as if I'm inside a hospital room; there was nothing but that huge door in front of me._

 _My feet moved by itself towards the door, I lifted my hands to push it open but it couldn't. I sucked my breath then tried to push it again but there's no luck until I heard someone chuckle. My eyes slowly widened when I heard that voice, it creeped me out…_

 _That voice sound so familiar like I've heard it before…_

 _I gulped deeply then turned to see a hideous person, my jaw dropped when I faced it. The thing has no eyes, no nose only a huge grin…And its whole body was white like…Like…._

 _"There's no way to open that Gate…" The thing said to me, my lips twitched in fear, the thing tilted its head to the side then pointed at me._

 _"Well, aren't you impolite? It's bad to stare at someone you know! Did. Your mother tell you that?" The thing said, it was still grinning at me._

 _"Sorry….I-I just…"_

 _"You just what?" he asked me, his hands were fumbling the ground as if he was a child. We stared at each other for a long time until I broke the silence._

 _"Who are you? I-I've seen you before…B-But I don't remember…" I mumbled, his grin grew wider like it was Christmas._

 _"Oh Goody! You asked! I am god! I am one! I am all! I am all around you! And I am not! I am the world! I am truth….But most importantly…." My eyes slowly grew wider when he disappeared; he was close in front of me._

 _"I…AM…YOU….." The thing said as I took a step back, but he grabbed my arm then yanked me at the side like I'm some kind of ragdoll._

 _I grunted in pain then lifted my head, and the next thing I know he was kneeling in front of me still grinning widely._

 _"Such a petty little thing you are….But you know what? I like something about you…that's why brought you here…." He said while grabbing my chin. Tears slowly formed in my eyes in fear and it slowly slid down my cheeks._

 _"I brought you here because I need you to do something for me…" Truth said slowly, his tongue twisted at every word and felt so horrified and weak._

 _"But first…I'm going to give you something…And in return you give me your EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE….Isn't it exciting? It's like an exchange gift…." Truth stood up from the ground, he turned away from me then I heard a loud bang noise, I turned to see the gate open. I yelped when I saw hands squirming towards me, I crawled backwards in fear, they grabbed me then I shrieked out loudly._

 _They slowly pulled me towards the door; I screamed then held out my hand to ask for Truth's help but he just grinned at him then waved his hand goodbye._

 _"Don't worry little one…We shall see each other…For now you will do what I ask…" he said as the gates slowly closed and everything went dark. I felt pain…_

 _I couldn't bear it; it was like my head was going to explode. Memories flashed in my eyes then the last thing I saw was my sister….Angelique…._

 _"HELP ME!"_

I gasped out loudly, everything was so bright. Tears slowly fell down my face then I wiped them away then examined it, my fingers caressed my face then it slowly went up to my hair then combed it down by my fingers.

My hair…

Platinum blonde?

There were trees around me and flowers just below me, butterflies were flying around. There was a stream not far away from me. I slowly lifted my knees so I could stand up I fell down feeling the pain, I huffed in pain and tried again but I fell…

I slowly crawled over the stream then saw a very clear reflection; my hands cupped my face and slowly examined….What…

"What? Where am I? "I asked myself then noticed that I was wearing something, It was a white kind of dress that ends above my knee. Then I looked further and saw that I was wearing white things on my feet and….Black shoes?

"What am I? Where am I?" I was panicking, I don't know what to do….The tears on my eyes streamed down like a waterfall and I sobbed loudly, I then realized that I felt something cold against my chest.

My hand went up my collar then untucked the thing that was hanging around my neck, my hand went up to see what it is and my eyes widened to see such a beautiful thing. What is this? There was an A letter embedded on this thing, I turned the thing around and accidently pressed on something.

The thing was split in half; in there was some kind of…what is this? A sound slowly faded in…a some kind of drawing? Picture was there in the other side of the thing...

A person. A girl and the other girl was…Me? Was that me?

"Halt!" I yelped then nearly jumped when I saw a man wearing armor; the other one had a spear in hand. I shivered on fear and started crawling away.

"What are you doing here?! At the Holy Garden?! Do you know that it's forbidden here?! SPEAK BEFORE I HURT YOU GIRL!" The guard shouted at me, I cried loudly then tried to stand but I fell down on my butt. They ran after me then grabbed my waist to prevent me from running away.

I screamed out then the both of them dragged somewhere, I struggled with all my might but the more I fight back the tighter their hands become. The two guards threw me on the ground; I looked up to see a man wearing heavy garbs.

He sat on a huge chair, a huge comfy chair. His legs were crossed then the man sitting on the huge chair opened his eyes then stared at me.

"What is it this time?" The man asked at the throne.

"Your majesty….We found this girl at the Holy garden! She must be a thief! "The guard said while grabbing my hair to make me face the man on the huge chair.

The man eyes me head to toe, I was sobbing like a kid. He closed his eyes then stood up. He descended on the stairs and stood there in front of me. The guard yanked me up; I cringed when I felt my knees hurt. The man grabbed my chin then tilted my face to the side, and then he pushed my head up.

"I've never seen such eyes before….They're so bright…" the man grabbed the thing around my neck then snapped it away from me. I bit my tongue when he slowly parted away from me.

"What is your name?" he asked me gently, I looked down then stared at my feet.

"N-N-Name? Name? My name?" I asked him, tears suddenly fell down my head.

"Name?"

"Name?!

" NAAAAME?!"

My hands went up my head then all of the people inside the room were startled when I started screaming. My body violently shook then all I remember was falling into darkness.

Everything was bright….

It was like I've been here before…

Then I turned to see a huge gate in front of me, it was so familiar. I've been here but why can't I remember.

I went towards the gate, and then tried to push the gate open but there was no luck. I was about to do it again but I heard someone chuckle, I turned to see such a hideous creature. He had no eyes, no nose but a huge grin on his face and his body was white.

"I told you before you can't open that gate….Don't be stubborn little girl…" the thing said, I shrieked in fear then backed away only to be pressed up against the huge gate.

"Huh? Why are you so afraid? Don't tell me you forgot about me already? Oh! Right1 I remember, you can't remember anything!" He said to me then bursted out into laughter, his voice haunts me, tears fell down my face and I cried loudly.

"Ehhh? Crying again? You're such a baby…no wonder why I chose you…Meh…Never mind…" the thing said while getting close to me, my body shook in fear then his grin grew wider.

"WH-who are you?! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" He stopped walking then scratched his bald white head.

"I already told you before….Not too long ago….Uhhh…Don't worry, I'll help you remember…." He said as the gate suddenly opened, then hands grabbed me. I struggled violently and they all dragged me down…DEEP….

I saw stars around me, everything was so dark. I gasped when I saw pictures of people I've never seen before in my head. My throat was hoarse…I couldn't scream anymore, I felt pain everywhere in my body.

"Angelique…"

The voice ringed out of nowhere then things became bright.

I was back again with the thing, he was still grinning like me and I felt tears falling down my face.

"Now? Do you remember? I brought you here….Because I like you…..The both of us made an exchange gift….Well, do you know who I am now little girl?" The thing asked me, I was heaving loudly. A word fell out my lips that made the thing clap its hand.

"Truth…truth…truth…." I said many times, slowly lifted up my head then my eyes wide, my hands clenched tightly then I bit my lower lip.

"Your name is truth…."

"Very good! I know you remember me! But wait! Do you remember your own name little girl?" Truth asked me, I shooked violently then kneeled down the ground. I lifted my head to show my anxiety but it was nothing to truth.

"What-What have you done to me?! W-Why can't I remember anything?!" I asked him but the gate opened once more then hand grabbed me, this time I didn't struggle. He waved goodbye at me when they started dragging towards the dark place again.

"You have to figure it out to yourself…Now just do what I sked you to…We'll see each other again…."

I suddenly woke up and I felt my head throbbing, I grasped it tightly then realized I was lying on something soft. I sat up comfortably then noticed I was sitting on a large bed. A person bursted in inside the room then sighed in relief.

"It's good to see you Okay…We were so worried about you…We thought you'll wont wakeup…." The girl said while setting some clothes beside me.

What did she mean?

She helped we dress, it was kind of heavy…She left me inside the room; I went over to the mirror then examined the thing I was wearing. Accustomed for women…Then a pang hit my head, I remembered the thing said to me…Its name was truth….Then...Angelique….Who is she?

"Angelique? Angelique…Angelique…Why can't I remember everything? What did he mean exchange gift….?' I asked myself, tears fell down my face and I took couples of sobs. I stopped crying when I heard the door open; it was the same man who asked for my name.

"Ah, I see you're awake….You all had us worried…." He said while getting closer to me, he examined me head to toe then it turned silent.

"Listen to me girl, from now on you are my Ward….Be thankful, I could have turned you into a slave or a maid…There's something odd about you…It made me worry but let's not talk about that….What is your name?" He asked me, I stared at him for a minute then lower my head in sadness.

"I-I don't-don't know….I can't-can't remember…My name…." I said to him, he sighed deeply and patted my head.

" My condolences girl….Let's make a deal….If you can't remember your name in a matter of three days I'll give you a name…" he said to me while combing his finger on my hair, it made me uncomfortable but I just let him. He left without a word and wondered what will happen to me from now on.

It has been 11 months now when I was brought here, I couldn't remember my name…I still couldn't…It was sad but the King Xerxes gave me a noble name. He decided that I become his own daughter; It was fine to me….He said he always wanted to have children of his own but he wasn't able to create life….His wife died years ago.

"Aaricia Farah Oswalda Wynflaeth of Xerxes" I wrote my new name on a parchment, I smiled at the name. I've never felt so happy in my whole life; a lot of people adored me of my kindness, I've been doing charitable works for months now.

During my free time I would go study at the library to learn about the history of this Kingdom and the other countries. When I walked in the street s of Xerxes people mentioned about the word Alchemy. That word so familiar…I couldn't remember where I learned that word….I began studying about it and it fascinated me how it works; it can fix things, create things or morph anything you want! But most of all it can….Can….Restore the dead or resurrect the dead.

I studied further about it and I learned how to clone something, I cloned a candle stand. Then later on I cloned bigger stuff like chairs, shelves, and beds.

My adoptive father the King grew weary day by day but I was there to cheer him up, which he was glad. He thanked me for being so kind to his subjects and people.

~ 6 years later~

Father grew wearier; he even said that I still look the same. Which I..I am…

I don't know how old was I…The servants guess 6 years ago that I'm 15-16…I wish I knew….But I noticed….That I wasn't aging…No wrinkles….No pimples. Even my body looks so young, the people of the Kingdom wondered why I still look the same but Father thinks I'm gifted with goddess's beauty and youth.

I don't think I'm beautiful, I just look simple…

It was afternoon and I decide to take a walk, the guards told me to be careful since a lot of rebels have been attacking the city recently. There was this certain place where I was interested in, I heard news about a man who can do alchemy is doing an experiment…Summoning a Homunculi.

When I reached at my destination I knocked the door, there was no one answering, my patience was wearing me off and I pushed the door open. I saw a man with golden blonde hair; his arm was bandaged as if he was wounded just recently. He's rather kind of handsome if you ask me, he was sleeping against a broom.

I walked over to him then poked his forehead, he suddenly shot up from his sleep and this made startled.

"OH NO!" He screamed, I stepped back then heard someone chuckle. I gasped then turned to see a drak ball inside a flask.

"Don't be afraid it's alright! It's rather amusing to see a girl poking someone awake!" the creature in a flask stated, I glanced at the blonde hair man and he gasped.

"Oh…hey…" The guy said towards the flask, I watched as the creature sighed.

"That's nice, you don't act so scared at all…" The creature said as if he's impressed.

"Hmm? What do I get when I scared, A pot of gold or something?" The blonde haired man said while smirking.

"You show no fear, like that…What's your name my boy?" The creature in the flask asked. I felt invisible to them, I humped but they both ignored me.

"I'm number 23…"

"Not your number! I want to know your name!" The creature demanded but the blonde haired man sighed then twitched his body.

"I'm a slave…I have no name…." I felt my heartbreak when he said that, he reminded me of him when I lost all of my memories.

"Huh? A slave? Are you the one that gets sold to serve someone? Like exporting or something?" the flask asked the young man.

"What's an export?" He asked, don't they both know that I'm here? A vein popped on my forehead and I started creating dark clouds over my head.

"It seems you're not bright after all…." The man got angry and shouted at him.

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE!" The man screamed at him in anger, I tried not to laugh but I just felt so sorry for the creature inside the flask. I then realized the two of them were looking at me, the blonde man tilted his head and puts his hands on his waists.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, I smiled at him brightly and compassionate, I cleared my throat and gulped.

"My name is Aaricia Farah Oswalda Wynflaeth of Xerxes, pleased to meet you…" The blonde suddenly fell down his knees and started mumbling to himself.

"P-princess! I didn't mean to speak harshly to you! Forgive me your highness!" I sweat dropped and shrugged at him that it's alright, I tried to pull him up to his feet but he is glued on the ground.

"Princess? Do you mean you are the daughter of the King…Of Xerxes?" he asked me, I slowly nodded and smiled at him.

"I see, then it's an honor to meet you…I've never seen royalty before especially a beautiful girl like you…." The creature said as I blushed and shook my head.

"I am homunculi…And that kid…over there is named just now by me….His name is van Hohenheim…" The Homunculi said as the blonde named Van stood up and dusted off the dirt off his pants.

"Forgive me for my rudeness princess, I am not going to say anything bad to you ever again…" he vowed to me, I smiled at him and shooked my head.

~ Months later ~

It has been 6 months when Van and I met; my father told me it was nice to have friends. But then something was so cold about father, he seemed so….jealous…But I just threw that thought away and continued to love him as a daughter would. Hohenheim studied about Alchemy and so did I, Homunculi think me some things that made my eyes sparkle.

I am now able to heal people now, O go around the kingdom and help people in there daily task. Sometimes I caught Hohenheim looking at me with googly eyes. The servants would laugh with me and he would blush madly.

Hohenheim, Homunculi and I grew closer, as days go by my best friend confessed his feelings towards me and I felt my heart race so fast. We shared our first kiss but Father forbid me to, he said I am to marry someone who is borned with royal blood.

I wept many nights when father forbid us to get married, homunculi calmed me those days and told me one day Hohenheim and I will be married someday. Those words inspired me and I felt so happy with my lover.

He and I were passionate, but he didn't take me yet…We promised each other that when we are married we can become one with another.

10 years later

Hohenheim aged but I still loved him, no matter what and my father started becoming mad about eternal life. He said it's like I don't age which made me wonder, Hohenheim and Homunculi noticed that too…I grew worried…

What really happened to me…The day when I met truth…..

My memories haven't come back yet but it doesn't matter anything, Hohenheim gave me new memories and we still hope my father would grant us his blessing of marriage.

Homunculi started visiting the king daily and it made me worry.

"Hohenheim….When will you think we'll get married?' I asked him, our fingers entwined with each other, he grabbed my chin and kissed me passionately in the lips. I responded then we fought with our tongues, Homunculi were not with us.

We were at our usual place, at the cliff where we can see the view of the Kingdom. It was so peaceful up here….I never felt so happy in all of my life.

"Soon…My love, he will grant us our marriage. He promised….let me tell you a secret…" he said as I caressed his face.

"What secret?" I asked him gently, he smiled and I felt his lips touch my earlobe.

"Homunculi said he will grant the king eternal life…" I gasped at his answer but I didn't part away from him yet.

"He said he will grant him eternal life and in exchange he will grant us the blessing of marriage…" Hohenheim said as tears slowly formed in my eyes, I felt so happy. I threw myself at him and kissed his lips passionately. I felt desire growing inside me but I made a promise….

Months later the day was complete…

I felt my heart race in excitement; I was with father's side grasping his hand. He pierced his skin with a dagger then blood fell down on the vase. I was amazed when smoke went out of the vase. But suddenly long hands flew out from the ground and I my eyes widened…

The same hands Truth used to grab me years ago! I took a step back and father suddenly started choking.

"FATHER!" He fell on the ground dead, tears fell down my face and I shot towards Hohenheim whose face was in fear, my jaw dropped when a huge eye appeared Hohenheim. I screamed when a bright light emerged from him.

"AARICIA!" That's the only thing I could remember, I shielded my eyes and I fell down the ground by the great force that pushed me.

I opened my eyes to see Hohenheim shaking me awake, I watched him with worry then I slowly crawled towards my father. He was dead, tears fell down my eyes and I slowly turned to Hohenheim…

"H-hohenheim…What-happened?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I asked him angrily, he shooked his. He ran from me then I followed him all the way out to search for any survivors.

There was no one alive…

I fell on my knees and tears fell down, Hohenheim parted from me to search for any survivors….Why didn't I live?! Why am I alive?! Why?! I ran away from this place washed with sadness, anger and depression…

I left him…

I left him where he is all alone…

Hated him but…I still loved him…..


	2. Chapter 2

Everywhere I go I saw corpses of the people that I cherished and loved the most, all of them gone. My sanity was slowly slipping away from me, I don't know what to do. Father is dead…Everyone is dead! I left Hohenheim because was afraid of him…I was afraid of him…

He promised that everything will be alright…I should have known…

I ran as fast as I could, Hohenheim might catch up to me. Fat tears were dropping down the ground. The hot sun was piercing my skin but I didn't care. I want to run away from this place. I noticed that I was already far from my once called home.

I turned to see Xerxes, my love, my kingdom and my family….

"Why do I deserve this? Why didn't I die?! Everyone else died…Why not me?!" I asked myself, my hands went up to my head them pressed them to stop my rage and madness. My knees gave in and I fell down the ground my hands still clutching my head.

"Why…? Why didn't I die too?! Why…" For years I stayed at Xerxes where I was loved and cherished, my people said I haven't age a day…Why is that?!

 _"It's been too long little girl"_

 _I gasped when I heard that voice again, its truth!_

 _"Did you miss me? I'm sure you did…." Truth said as my vision became bright, I closed my eyes then yelped when I noticed that I' back at the gate. I tried to push the open so I could get out but Truth just laughed at my foolishness._

 _"I already told you years ago that you can't open that! Why can't you follow little girl?" he asked me, I faced the grinning creature and tears were still sliding down my chubby cheeks._

 _"Eh? Still crying? Can you just get over it? It's your fault you experience such morbid scenario!" A pang hot my head and I stared at him in anger, I roared out then tried to tackle him but he disappeared and instead he tackled me pinning my arms above my head._

 _"It's not my fault!" I shouted at the grinning creature, he laughed then shook its head._

 _"But it is my little princess…Now, how does it feel? To live a life n royalty…Or should I say…Ex-royalty now…." Truth gripped my wrists tighter, I gave him an annoyed look then looked away from him._

 _"How does it feel to be loved?"_

 _"That's no of your business!" I shouted at him, he chuckled then stood up and walked aay from me. Slowly I sat up then watched as he pointed at me._

 _"You still haven't finished what I commanded you to do little girl….I want it to get it done already or things will get worse!" Truth said as I stood up from the bright ground and tilted my head at the side._

 _"What do you want me to do anyway?" I asked him, the gate opened again and I frowned. Hands started grabbing me and I didn't care anymore, they dragged me towards the darkness.. Slowly truth turned his head then waved goodbye…Again…_

 _"I told you didn't I? Find it out for yourself…And if you did do it already…I don't want to be kept waiting!" He said then the gates closed._

I opened my eyes and realized I was still here where I was, Xerxes was in my view. My eyes grew sore from my crying; I gritted my teeth then turned away from my beloved ruined city. I need to get away from here.

"Hohenheim…goodbye…" I whispered then walked away….

~ Hohenheim P.O.V. ~

I stood here at the entrance to see everyone dead; I felt guilt wash me then gasped when I heard someone going this way. I saw the King slowly descending towards me.

"Your majesty! I-0" I stopped my tracks when I saw….Me?

"It-it's me…" I whispered to myself, the other me smiled gently then examined the whole kingdom.

"How does it feel you ask? I feel great! I can now walk with two legs….Thanks to you Hohenheim!" he said while kneeling down. Wait…

"Are you? The dwarf in the flask?" I asked him, my whole body trembled when his smile grew wider.

"I feel so acknowledge Hohenheim….I thank you for everything and in return I gave you a name, knowledge and now I give you immortality!" I was dead panned when he announced that last word; I lifted my hands then watched as I was the one responsible for everything….Aaricia….

"It seems that your wish came true…Aaricia will be so glad to hear that you are Immortal….You can now wed her dearest friend…But something missing is it? Aaricia is not here and she blames you…..But then let me tell you the truth…My dearest brother Hohenheim…" Homunculus said as he took a step down from the stairs.

"I wanted her all to myself….I thought she might die during the ritual but it seems she survived...Now…I can take her since I am you-"I clenched my jaw and drew out my anger towards him.

"Don't you dare touch her you DEMON! You did this-" I gasped when I felt and heard a lot of people whispering for help.

 _Traitor_

 _Murderer_

 _Your fault_

 _Help_

 _Monster_

"Can you feel and hear them Hohenheim? It's the people of Xerxes….They are sacrifices in exchange for your immortality and also half of them are mine…I appreciate everything you've done my friend." I screamed out as loud as I can, I then ran away then screamed for Aaricia. I need to find her and tell her about Homunculus.

I searched for her but she was not here…

"AARCIA!AARICIA!" I shouted for her name and tears fell down from my face, did she leave me? Was it really my fault?! B-But it wasn't!

"It's not me! It's not me! It's not my fault!" I screamed and screamed until my throat was hoarse, She really left me…I'm all alone now…

~ Aaricia ~

The sky was getting darker and I felt so tired, there's a city not too far away from here. I craved for food and water, my legs instantly got faster. But the time I was almost at the gate darkness consumed me.

I woke up inside a room, healers crowded me but they think that I'm alright. They fed and nursed me back to health; all of them were so kind. They even provided me a home of my own and I decided to lean about their culture.

I learned more about medicine then started nursing anyone who is ill and wounded, it made me happy again but there's something missing…

Hohenheim…

Sometimes I would dream and hallucinate that he's here beside me, I cried day and night for how many days and I tried to get over it but I couldn't. It's been 6 years since I stayed in this country…The people of Xing noticed that I wasn't getting older. This made them suspicious about me…

I studied more about alchemy but I failed to do the powerful ones, during my time I would go to the training dojo and learn about their self-defense. I was now able to fight…hey called it martial arts but I wasn't perfect at it, the import thing is that I can protect myself.

I may not perfect their art and style but for me it was….

"Oh Miss Fang Lei Ming!" I also changed my name since Xerxes and Xing are not in good terms, I still preferred Aaricia Farah Oswalda Wynflaeth of Xerxes…I already miss that name…But I needed to hide my identity, and if they figure out who I really was they could kill me.

"Xiao, I told you to just call me Fang…" I said to my patient, he lay down on the bed and I went over to examine his wounded leg. It wasn't really deep; it's just a light wound. I gathered the herbs then poured some water to clean so t will not infect his body.

After healing his wound he left, I sat down my bed then a picture of Hohenheim appeared on my head. I snapped out of it then tears fell down my face.

 _"So…Still haven't figured out what to do my little girl?" Truth's voice echoed in my head, I closed my eyes giving in to the darkness._

 _I was back at the gate with truth, he was grinning at me as always._

 _"What do you really want from me? And why do I still look so young? I should have been 38 years old…I still look 15-16?!" I asked him, he giggled like a kid would then skipped around. I follow him and never left y gaze at him._

 _"You really are a dimwit huh Little girl?" Truth asked me while skipping around, he would twirl and hop. I rolled my eyes then watched as he stopped playing around._

 _"I'm not a dimwit…I don't know what you want from me…" I muttered under my breath, in a blink of an eye Truth was now in front of me. He cupped my cheeks, he leaned his forehead on mine and his grin grew wider._

 _"Don't worry little girl…I'll tell you…I've been waiting for you to do it…But I want you to figure it out on your own…I'll give you a hint…." I gulped when he stated ahis answer; I waited for him until…_

 _"If it can be destroyed by the truth, it deserves to be destroyed by the truth_ _" He stepped away from me, the gate open, I willingly ran over to the darkness and jumped down._

I gasped out when I was now back to reality, what did truth mean? Destroyed by the truth….what did he mean?

"What did he mean by that?" I asked to myself, I couldn't sleep that night. I remained thinking about the hint but there was nothing.

It has been another year and the people started scattering rumors that I'm not human, this reached the emperor and now I decided to leave Xing. That night I packed my things then burned down the house they provided for me.

I left Xing and never looked back; I was now back to the name Aaricia since I'm already out of this country. I fled far away then reached a country named Aerugo, I looked for a comfortable home and ended up living with an aristocrat because of my platinum blonde hair and my light blue eyes.

He provided me clothes and food, I explored the whole place and it was the first time I realized how beautiful the world is. I learned more about alchemy, medicine and fencing. The aristocrat that took refuge of me was named Alistair Baldinotti, he tried to pursue but I refuse to return his affections.

We remained as friends until he tried to take advantage of me, but he didn't take away my purity. I attacked him and fled away from this country and arrived on a neighboring country .Creta…

I grew to love this place, I may be poor in this country but a lot of people supported me because of my kindness, I mastered medicine and surprisingly learned to use alchemy without creating a transmutation circle.

I specialize nature, thus I can now grow herbs whenever I like or want.

It was then I realized what Truth really wanted me to do…

 _"_ _If it can be destroyed by the truth, it deserves to be destroyed by the truth_ _, now you know what to do my little girl?" Truth came to my view and the walls of my small house faded into a huge gate._

 _"Y-You want me to destroy something?" I asked him, he clapped his hands and laughed, I backed away from him but he prevented me to._

 _"Now you're getting there…But what do you have to destroy little girl?" he asked, my eyes widened when all the countries I have visited…Destroy….Them?_

 _"You want me to destroy everything? "_

 _"Yes…In short the world…" I yelped at his answer, the gate behind me opened and I fell down in the darkness._

Tears sprang out from my eyes, I back away until I tripped and fell on my butt. My hands automatically covered my face then sobbed loudly. I'd rather die than destroy this world…

"I can't! I can't!" I don't know what to do…

Out of fear I ran away from this country because of my realization…I arrived at the place called Amestris then slept at the streets, I was now helpless, I didn't eat for days. People passed by, they ignored me….

Days passed and I still haven't eaten anything, men tried to take advantage of me and some made fun of me. I cried and wept for days and my sanity was getting low, I wanted to die but I don't know why I can't.

I tried to hurt myself but slowly my wounds healed in such a weird manner, my hair grew longer and it went pass down my knees.

"Hohenheim…" I whispered to myself and cried…I stood up from the ground then walk, people looked at me with pitiful eyes but none of them decided to help me. Days passed and my body slowly grew weak and grew thin.

No one decided to help until…

"My! My! My poor lady!" Someone caught me when I was about to fall on the ground. He cradled me then his hands went under my knees and my back. He took me to his home which was huge. For days he took care of me, and I stayed with him for 3 years.

His name was Bartholomew Carracci but he preferred Barty.

Slowly we fell in love and we got married but…Every time I look at him I see hohenheim…two years later that happiness disappeared…Barty died of heartburn, his last testament was all of his riches and mansion.

I felt so sad…It felt like left Hohenheim all over again…

Truth started to haunt me again about destroying the world, I was tired of his rants and so I stated researching about the philosopher's stone and how to make it but I stopped that project since it involves human sacrifice.

I did nothing but study about alchemy for the past 5 years, the servants of the mansion started talking about my age. I couldn't stop it…This equivalent exchange…What did I give truth in return years ago?! I don't remember anything…

I cried again and grew weary…

I shut myself inside the study, did nothing but read books. I wanted to possess the philosopher's stone…Did…Truth gave me eternal life?

I'm really missing something…

"Lady Aaricia? Are you well?" I heard one of the maids ask me, I nodded and ate the food they made for me. Days grew into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned to years…

"I'm really immortal…" I muttered to myself, I cried then remembered about destroying the world…I don't want to…

I now started to create sleeping draughts to calm me down, everything haunted me…the servants, the people and truth…I don't know what to do so I just sleep. I would wake up in the afternoon or evening every day and eat then sleep then eat and sleep.

The servants think I've gone mad, I couldn't bear it anything so I researched about sleeping or coma…I wanted to run away from everything now. I just don't know what to do, I can't do it anymore. I studied about crystallization and what will happen if I get caught inside it.

I left Amestris and search for a place where no one can find me; I ended up in Ishbal where a lot of people eyed me head to toe.

In order to protect this world from me I decided to sleep…Forever…I found a cave far from Ishbal and created a tomb there by using alchemy.

Tree roots, wines and thorns formed and blocked the entrance, it now look like an oversized bush, I turn and laid down on the stone bed. Below me was a transmutation circle, slowly cried and wped the tears away.

"Things drove me mad…I didn't know what to do…But this could prevent me….from destroying everything…."

Everything went dark.


End file.
